Lithium ion batteries are a type of recharageable battery in which a lithium ion moves between a negative electrode and a positive electrode. Lithium ion batteries are commonly used in consumer electronics. In addition to uses for consumer electronics, lithium ion batteries are growing in popularity for defense, automotive, and aerospace applications due to their high energy density.